We'll make them believe
by Randomdreamz
Summary: I'm reediting and rewriting this one since I have been absent for so long. Dorothy Gale's great-great grand-daughter is going in search for Oz to not only rid Dorothy's name but to make a new reputation for her family name. Does this place truly exist or will Dorothy really be crazy after all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Wizard of OZ except my plot and my own characters. 

A/N I haven't written in a while I'm sorry about that. I've been very busy and haven't had much time I'm leaving in two weeks but I'll try to do all I can within that time. I'm going to re-do this story but it'll have the same plot pretty much.

Prologue

It was the year 1998 and Darianna was sitting in her room in Kansas working on her family tree project. She was getting quite bored with the same things repeating about her family being the owners of a farm when she came across one interesting family member.

It was in the 1800's when her great-great grandmother Dorothy Gale went through a hurricane and visited Oz. No one believed her when she got back thinking she was just dreaming. For Darianna the evidence was all there and it seemed too real and amazing to be false. Darianna had one plan. Find Oz


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of the wizard of oz

A/N- Again this is a revised version of chapter one with a little different plot almost the same. It starts off a little slow, but it needs to in order to work up.

**Chapter 1- I can do this on my own  
**Family tree projects are due today. I did a plain boring layout with all my boring information. I did include my great-great grandmother in there but I didn't tell the story of Oz because I didn't go for the whole 'laughing because they think I'm insane' bit. I want to prove Oz is an actual place before hand. When I get to school today I'm going to drop off my project to Mr. Smith and then head to the library. I wonder if can find anything on that hurricane that hit this town.

I headed down stairs and kissed my mother good-bye and headed to school to start my search. I was very determined to see if Oz was a real place or not. I doubt that was a dream because the details are just too specific to be.

OoOoOoOo

After I presented my project to Mr. Smith and the class He gave my best friend Shay and I a pass to the library so we can 'study.' She knows all about the stories of my great-great grandmother and is just as eager as I am about it. So when I typed in the hurricane and year the picture of her house was in there with a picture of her Auntie Em.

_"It states here that Dorothy ran away before hand and was missing afterwards. Auntie Em was worried thinking something might have happened. Then it states about her mishap and about her story about Oz." _

I read aloud as Shay was listening intensely to every word I said. I'm glad I had someone on my side. Shay agreed that Oz had to be a real place and we decided we were going to find out if it was. We printed out the article and all the pictures about it. I wish she was alive so I could ask her about it. I want to know about all of them especially the scarecrow.

OoOoOoOo

At the sound of the bell Shay and I smiled and grabbed our stuff. We ran out of the school so quickly you'd think there was a fire or something. We decided to go back to my house and ask my mother if she knew where our old family farm is located. I wanted to look around and see what I could find. By the time we got to my house we decided we were starting to feel like Sherlock Holmes. We giggled at that thought.

"_Hello mom how was your day at work?"_

I approached my mother as she was cooking dinner. She turned around and gave her cheery smile like always.

_"My day was excellent my dear how was your presentation? Would you two like some brownies before you start on homework?"_

"Sure we'd love some brownies. My day was alright." "Hey mom do you know where our old family farm is located?"

Mother sat us down and asked me why I wanted to know. I told her my interest about Oz and she told me and Shay to just get up and do our homework. She wouldn't give any information out therefore I had to find out where the farm was for my self. I decided I was going to ditch my homework and start looking.

_"You know maybe we should just forget about all this it was obviously just a dream and we shouldn't just drop our priorities because of it."_ Shay suggested. That comment angered me.

"_No Shay I'm not forgetting about it, but I'll forget about anyone helping me I'll do all of this on my own. I don't need you or anyone else."_

At my reply Shay grabbed her back shook her head and left. That didn't bother me at all. No one knew what finding Oz meant to me and I would make sure I found it no matter what ANYONE said or did!


End file.
